Pecho plano
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: Eran el uno para el otro pero él aún no lo sabía, solo necesitaba que se lo hicieran ver. Sasusaku


Pecho plano?

Hay estaba de nuevo espiandola, se sentía como una maldito acosador siguiéndola a donde fuera, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba a unos 4 metros de tras de ella, tenía puesto su "disfraz" que solo consistía en una gorra y unos lentes negros y una sudadera azul. Le veía la espalda mientras ella caminaba sin darse cuenta de que la seguía desde que salió de casa. La vio detenerse y también dejó de caminar, se ocultó en detrás de un maniquí fuera de una tienda y la siguió observando. La vio saludar a Konan, Yahiko y por último abrazo efusivamente a Itachi, su hermano mayor. Sasuke apretó los puños con ira y dolor, si no fuera por su bocota quizá fuera él quien a quien ella abrazara. ~todo es tu culpa idiota~ se dijo a sí mismo y la vio entrar a un restaurante con sus amigos. Se veía preciosa llevaba solo unos Jeans azules, flojos, muy grandes para su pequeña figura, estaban rotos de las piernas, y tenia una blusa de tirantes negra que se pegaba a sus curvas, tenis negros y su hermosa melena rosa suelta que caía como cascada sobre su espalda, no llevaba sus lentes y se podía apreciar mejor su hermoso rostro. ~Ella siempre se ve preciosa~ le dijo la voz en su cabeza y tenía razón, sin tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, si tan solo no fuera un egocéntrico hijo de puta, ella sería suya, pero el hubiera no existe, así que tenía que sufrir las consecuencias y conformarse con solo verla. ~ Sakura jamás será para ti, ella merece algo mejor ~ y con ese pensamiento se alejó. La noche cayó mientras caminaba a casa y en la puerta la vio, su corazón se paralizó cuando ella lo miró y se movió para que pudiera entrar en su casa, ella hablaba con Itachi é Izumi, Sasuke pasa a su lado pero su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

— Hermanito, buenas noches— Pero el menor no contesto hizo el ademán de seguir su camino. — Sakura necesita que la acompañen a casa y no nos permite a Izumi y a mi acompañarla pero ya es tarde y me gustaría que la lleves, por favor — todos los observaron. Sasuke se quedo paralizado y agradecía infinitamente poder ocultar sus emociones a la perfección y no perder la calma, pero antes de poder contestar cualquier cosa, la pelirosa contestó por él.

— Estoy bien gracias, estoy segura de que Uchiha-san tiene mejores cosas que hacer que acompañar a "Sakura pechos planos Haruno", eres muy amable Itachi-kun pero puedo ir sola, te enviare un texto cuando llegue a casa, nos vemos, adiós Izumi, buenas noches —

Se fue sin más, dejando a un dolido Sasuke, moría por acompañarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, pero su orgullo lo detuvo. Entró a su habitación decaído y sintiéndose una mierda, ella tenía todo el derecho de rechazarlo y alejarse de él, eran las consecuencias de sus actos y tenía que aceptarlo. Su mente automáticamente le hizo recordar.

— ¿salir con ella?¿esta loca o que? Es una idiota si piensa que algún día aceptaría salir con ella, es una lerda come libros— decía sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado con el corazón destrozado escuchando lo que su amor platónico pensaba de ella. — tendría que estar drogado o idiota para salir con "Sakura pechos planos Haruno"—

— eres un imbécil— gritó Naruto arrojándose sobre él queriendo golpearlo pero Sasuke reacciono a tiempo reteniendo su golpe en el aire, alguien lo alejó de Naruto y fue cuando la vio, cuando vio esos ojos llorosos llenos de tristeza y decepción, vio tanto dolor que por un segundo su corazón se detuvo y sintió un malestar dentro de él.

Era cierto pensaba eso de ella, Sasuke siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres bellas con cuerpos voluptuosos, con poca ropa senos grandes y bocas provocadoras, tenía apenas 18 años y tenía una vida sexual activa desde los 15, era el más deseado en el instituto. Ese día se enteró de que la boba de Haruno quería invitarlo a salir. Se había comportado como un cabrón, su madre se avergonzaría si lo hubiera escuchado, jamás lo había educado así, jamás le perdonaría si estuviese con vida. Ella era su "amiga" pero solo había sido cuando eran niños después él dejó de hablarle sólo le devolvía el saludo por pura cortesía, ella era más amiga de Naruto que de él.

Después de eso ella se topó con Itachi en una galería de arte, donde rápidamente se hicieron amigos, y ahí empezó todo. Empezó a llevarla a casa, a estar presente en muchas ocasiones, incluso su padre la adoraba, pensaba que era una niña maravillosa e incluso se hizo la ilusión de que sería su nuera algún día cuando se casara con Itachi pero su hermano mayor estaba loco por Izumi y su padre descarto esa posibilidad.

En lo superficial ella no era nada del otro mundo incluso le parecía fea y descuidada pero un día su hermano le hizo ver que estaba equivocado.

— Es mas hermosa que Izumi— Al principio pensó que estaba loco y que quería burlarse de él, ¿que tenía de hermoso esa rara?, su uniforme le quedaba gigante, la falda parecía de monja y sus lentes nos dejaban apreciar su rostro, pero después cuando le presto más atención se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran hermosos, como dos jades brillantes tan raros e inusuales como si ese color fuera solo para ella, una sonrisa encantadora, amaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, su piel erai hipnotizante, moría por probarla, tenía labios pequeños pero carnosos de un hermoso rosa, ella era como un ángel.

Cuanto se había equivocado con ella, cada vez que la escuchaba hablar lo dejaba ido, moría por que ella lo mirara y le sonriera como lo hacía con su hermano, deseaba con el corazón que se enamorara de él otra vez pero era un idiota si pensaba eso. La pelirosa solo le hablaba por pura cortesía y solo si era absolutamente necesario. Se durmió pensando en que algún día la olvidaría. . . . . Hacía frío había sido una mala idea no llevar un suéter con ella, pero valió la pena cuando Itachi é Izumi le habían dicho que se veía hermosa, esperaba que su acompañante llevará un chaqueta que le prestara y amenos cubrirse un poco.

.

.

.

Llevaba un vestido diminuto de tirantes rojo que se pegaba a ella como si fuera una segunda piel, se había esmerado en su atuendo, se maquilló y dejó su cabello liso suelto.

Espero por al menos una hora pero Sasori jamás llegó, estaba más que molesta, lo había llamado pero jamás contestó, tomó un taxi y se fue a casa y cuando estaba por pagarle al conductor recibió un llamada que la hizo cambiar su rumbo.

.

.

.

Llego a casa cansado, molesto más bien lleno de ira, las palabras de Itachi no lo calmaron para nada. Cuando lo fue a sacar de la comisaría estaba tremendamente decepcionado de su hermanito pero ¿qué otra cosa esperaba que hiciera? El idiota de Sasori solo alardeaba de cómo se llevaría a la cama a Sakura para demostrarle a Deidara que él podía cogerse a cualquier chica que quisiera. Y lo siguiente fue romperle la cara al idiota, el arresto había valido la pena, lo volvería hacer de ser necesario, nadie jugaría con su pelirosa.

El sermón de Itachi de "las cosas no se resuelven a golpes" no lo calmo. Sin embargo agradeció que lo dejara solo en casa, necesitaba calmarse y darse un baño, lavarse la sangre del rostro y dormir un poco, se tocó la mejilla donde el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo y sonrió, él lo había dejado peor, Sasori solo había logrado darle dos golpes, él en cambio desquito su ira acumulada con el, casi lo mandaba al hospital é Itachi logró que no presentará cargos contra él. Entró a su habitación, encendió la luz y se quitó la camisa, cuando vio alguien sentado en su cama. Su corazón latió con frenesí, sintió sus piernas temblar y un vacío en el estómago.

—¿ Estas bien?— Su dulce voz lo sacó del shock en serio era ella, en su habitación, con su cachucha en la mano, ¿o tal vez si era un sueño?¿no? No respondió a su pregunta simplemente la miro. — Sabes, si solo me hubieras dicho lo que Sasori tramaba era suficiente —

Salió de su ensoñación y por fin reaccionó. —¿me hubieras creído?— ella sonrió y su corazón brincó ella le había sonreído a él, solo a él, no sabía la razón, quizá se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba alucinado. —¿ Porque haces esto? Pensé que no me soportabas — No sabía qué contestar pero ella siguió hablando. — No te entiendo —

—No se a que te refieres— quiso tentar su suerte —

Itachi me contó todo— Sabía que ese maldito abriría la boca pero no pensó que lo hiciera tan rápido. — Yo… bueno eres amiga de Itachi…— ella posó sus enormes ojos en él y trato de mantener la cordura. — Itachi no me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo—

— ¿y para eso es necesario seguirme a todas partes?— se quedo mudo sintió su rostro arder y no se atrevió a mirarla. Sakura por su parte había recibido la llamada de Itachi y le dijo la razón por la cual su cita jamás acudió al lugar acordado, el Uchiha mayor le reitero que su hermano menor estaba loco por ella y que ambos tenían que hablar.

El que Sasuke defendiera su honor movió algo en ella, estaba consciente de que alguien la seguía, semanas antes tenia la sospecha de que era Sasuke quien la espiaba y sabía por Itachi de los arranques de ira que hacia Sasuke cuando la veía con alguien más. Ella había sufrido, él la había humillado le había roto el corazón y ahora la defendía, no lo entendía, Itachi insistía en que estaba enamorado, pero ella tenia su dignidad aunque la estaba matando, ella aun le quería, no podías dejar de querer a alguien en unos meses, pero ahí estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar las cosas en claro aunque eso signifique terminar de quebrarse. Se paró frente a él y le puso la gorra en la cabeza, lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos y vio su hermoso rostro sonrojado, entonces sintió como si se librará de un peso en el pecho y se atrevió a besarlo sin más.

Fue un beso suave como si saliera de un cuento de hadas, rápidamente el la sostuvo, y la pego a él como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Saboreo sus dulces labios, acaricio su espalda y ella lo abrazó, se sentía tan bien, podrían preguntarle que si creía en dios, él contestaría que sí, porque le había mandado un ángel el más hermoso del universo, sólo existía ella y no necesitaba nada más. Se separaron por la falta de aire y ella lo abrazo, respiro su aroma, disfruto ese pequeño instante de felicidad, no sabía si volvería a pasar así que tenía que disfrutarlo. Por su parte Sasuke estaba más que feliz, tan lleno de euforia, se sentía completo y dejó salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, la lleno de caricias, la beso hasta que sus labios le dolieron no podía dejarla ir, no esa noche cuando pensó que otro se la robaría, pero ahí estaba permitiendo que la tomara en brazos perdiéndose en sus brillantes ojos en su sonrisa y durmió abrazándola toda la noche, no quería soltarla jamás.

.

.

Tres días después la observaba desesperado al otro lado de la cafetería, jugando con la comida no tenía apetito el solo verla hablar con Sai le revolvía el estómago, sabía que no pasaba nada entre esos dos, el tipo era novio de Ino su mejor amiga, pero aun así tenia celos, no sabía qué hacer, se jalaba los cabellos frustrado, mientras ella comía en la cafetería con sus amigas sin siquiera lo miraba o pretendía que existía, como si nada hubiese pasado con ellos, como si ella no hubiera despertado en sus brazos. Nada había cambiado y no sabia que hacer.

.

.

.

El día avanzó con normalidad la pequeña pelirosa caminaba por los pasillos vacíos buscando a su rubia amiga, habían decidido irse juntas a casa, ~de seguro se fue con Sai la muy descarada~ pensó resignada, fue a su casillero a dejar algunos libros cuando la tomaron de la cintura y le cubrieron la boca para no gritar, la hizo entrar en el armario del conserje, se asustó y quiso deshacerse del agarre, pero cuando le dieron la vuelta solo alcanzo a ver el negro en sus ojos, y el tacto de sus labios, se sorprendió pero se dejó besar, no se pudo resistir sus besos eran lo mejor que había probado, tan suaves, expertos y provocadores.

La beso tan lento que parecía que la torturaba, ella suspiraba entre besos, luchaba por que los gemidos no salieran de su boca, pero las caricias de Sasuke no la ayudaban en nada, sus manos la recorrían sobre el uniforme escolar, su juicio se nublo por completo cuando le beso el cuello y sus manos se escabulleron bajo su sostén, donde el pelinegro apretó ambos senos y mordió su clavícula.

Se sentía tan caliente, ¿que pensarían de ella si se enteraban que Sakura pecho plano estaba en tremendo faje con Sasuke Uchiha?; el chico de sus sueños, pero qué más daba no le importaba era lo que ella quería. No se dio cuenta de cuando él le acomodó el sostén, o peino su cabello con sus manos, solo dejo de sentir sus labios, él sonrió cuando ella quedo insatisfecha a falta de sus besos.

— Te daría mas de mi si me explicaras — Ella entendió a lo que se refería y toda la magia se esfumó, solo se cruzo de brazos y bajo esos anteojos sus miradas se retaban. — No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada—

—¿porque me ignoras? Creí que estábamos bien pero tú pretendes que no existo— hablo con calma, el tenerla lejos lo mataba y solo quería arreglar las cosas con ella. Respiro profundo tenía que ser clara a pesar de quererlo con todo el corazón también tenía dignidad. — Tu y yo jamás hemos estado bien, solo déjame en paz — El Uchiha levantó la ceja incrédulo —¿Y qué hay con lo que pasó en mi casa? —

—Eso solo fue una noche, además no pasó nada— Eso le dolió pero no lo demostró tenía que ponerle un fin a su juego, tenía que aclararse a sí mismo si pelearía por ella o por fin dejarla ir. —No creí que fueras ese tipo de chica— Sabía que eso le daría en el orgullo pero quería dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Ese comentario cumplió su objetivo, ella no pudo decir palabra solo la hizo sonrojar de pena é ira. — Fue solo un error un desliz y ya —

— Yo te quiero Sakura, quiero una relación seria contigo — confesó sin más, ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida no se esperaba eso, para nada, mientras él la observaba esperando una respuesta, pero ella se había quedado muda. —Perdona haberte despreciado antes y por haberte insultado aquella vez, yo… yo soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta lo hermosa, divertida y especial que eres...perdón— estaba siendo sincero solo la quería a su lado, solo quería una oportunidad. Pero ella solo pudo recordar ese dia donde se había ganado ese apodo, donde le había roto el corazón — gracias por la disculpa pero te tardaste … yo no quiero nada contigo aléjate de mí — salió del armario pero él la tomó y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Dímelo de frente, no te creo, tu sientes lo mismo que yo —

—¿porque estaría enamorada de alguien como tú? — escupió con coraje — tu eres un cerdo que solo se fija en el exterior que solo quieres a las mujeres para una cosa, ¿como amar a alguien me humilló frente a todos cuando se supone que eramos amigos?... además tendrías que estar idiota o drogado para salir con migo—

— Dime a los ojos que no me amas — La reto, sabía que ella no lo haría, por como lo había besado ella sentía lo mismo —Yo no te amo— Y la soltó, no podía estar pasando su garganta se cerró no podía pronunciar palabra.

Esta vez ella lo tomó del rostro — Déjame en paz, no me vuelvas a tocar jamás— lo soltó y se fue del lugar y él sólo la vio irse.

.

.

.Miraba a todos lados con discreción y busco una mesa fuera del establecimiento, rápidamente el mesero se acercó y le tomo la orden. Era un café con mesas al aire libre, saco su libro y fingió leerlo, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a alguien conocido. Estuvo un par de horas sentada viendo la gente pasar, se sentía muy sola su corazón le latía con fuerza y sus ojos le picaban, sentía el ardor de las lágrimas queriendo salir, se quitó los lentes y se tallo los ojos, simuló limpiar los lentes antes de ponérselos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro y decidió irse, pidió la cuenta y se fue. Durante el trayecto veía por el rabillo del ojo buscando alguna señal de que estaba detrás suyo, pero como siempre no vio nada, no pudo contenerse y se dio la vuelta, no le importo si la veía solo quería saber que estaba ahí pero no lo estaba.

Había echó lo que le pidió la dejo en paz, ya no la seguía, é incluso había cambiado de clases ya no coincidía en la escuela con él, ni siquiera en el almuerzo aun cuando lo buscaba con la mirada él ya no estaba, incluso se descubrió a sí misma yendo a su casa con el pretexto de visitar a Itachi pero el no salia, sabía por Itachi que había conseguido un trabajo por las tardes y jamás estaba en casa, solo lo había visto un par de veces en su casillero y después desaparecía. Estaba triste de nuevo su corazón estaba roto pero ahora ella se sentía culpable, ella se había ocasionado ese dolor, todo había estado de maravilla hasta que fue a meterse a la casa de Uchiha pensando agradecerle por lo de Sasori, ella no quería ser el juguete de nadie y el la había defendido, pero acabo en sus brazos, reviviendo sus sentimientos por él, sintiéndose tan protegida. Pero la realidad la golpeó cuando salió de ahí, nada cambiaba que el pensara todo lo que un día le dijo, tenía orgullo y no caería tan fácil. Cuando lo confronto los recuerdos la cegaron el enojo hablo por ella pero la mitad de lo que le dijo era mentira. Ahora solo pensaba en él y cuando le dijo que la amaba y esas palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza quería pensar que eran mentiras quizá así el dolor solo desaparecía pero cuando vio sus ojos llenos de seguridad no vio ni una pizca de mentira. Llego a casa deprimida ni siquiera saludó al entrar solo se encerró y se cubrió con todas las mantas que pudo, se sintió tan sola y fría que tenía la necesidad de sentir calor, como aquella noche.

.

.

.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, había caras alegres festejando, cuerpos bailando olía a alcohol y a cigarrillos. Se movía entre la multitud buscando a sus acompañantes hasta que reconoció un rostro al fondo del salón, había sillones con gente bailando y tomando y en uno de ellos los vio, se veía aún más apuesto de lo normal quizá era porque no lo había visto en meses, sintió que los nervios la traicionaron pero siguió caminando, pudo sentir el rostro arder pero se armó de valor y siguió caminando, saludo a todos, y cuando el la miro lo saludo con una sonrisa pero el solo volteo el rostro.

Todos festejaban, era la fiesta de graduación de Itachi y sus compañeros había sido invitada y por insistencia de Izumi asistió, al menos eso creyeron todos, solo asistió para poder verlo, porque sabía que estaría ahí acompañando a su hermano, se vistió con el mejor vestido que tenía, se maquillo lo mejor que pudo al terminar se vio en el espejo y se sintió hermosa, quería que él pensara eso también, que se acercara a ella y le dijera de nuevo que la amaba pero esta vez no lo rechazaría necesitaba tenerlo cerca, lo amaba y ya no quería sufrir ambos se querían quería dejar el pasado y el orgullo atrás. Pero al parecer su plan no funcionaria, no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, todo el tiempo la ignoro y lo peor fue cuando una hermosa chica se le acercó y lo invitó a bailar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando él aceptó la invitación de la chica y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Todo había salido mal pensó que quizá aún había una oportunidad, pero se equivoco, ya no tenia caso seguir ahí para que seguir echándole sal a la herida él la sacó de su vida ella tenía que hacer lo mismo se levantó de su asiento y fingió ir al baño. Salió del lugar y caminó por las calles de la ciudad, aún no era muy tarde apenas serían las 10:00 de la noche y aún había gente por la calle así que decidió caminar un poco, se abrazó a sí misma, le gusto sentir el aire frío de la noche en el rostro, sentir como el viento secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, le dolía pero no era un dolor desconocido para ella, sabía que podía salir adelante, nadie moría de amor, no sería la primera ni la última vez que sufriría por amor, era parte de la vida, camino hasta su casa sin darse cuenta de que se había desahogado por todo el camino, una parte de ella se sentía mejor al haber sacado su dolor y había despejado su cabeza,decidió tomar el otro camino y vio a la gente pasar, los establecimientos llenos de personas, parejas felices y otras no tanto, amigos disfrutando de su compañía,le calmaba caminar y ver rostros como el de ella o personas mas felices que ella, saber que cada persona era una vida diferente y pensar que muchas otras tenían problemas más grandes que hacían que los de ella fueran insignificantes o quienes superaron lo peor y ahora estaba felices; se distrajo pensando tantas cosas.

Antes de llegar a casa se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo quiso borrar las manchas de maquillaje bajo sus ojos, quizá sus padres estaban despiertos y no quería que la vieran así ni quería dar explicaciones de nada. Trato de verse lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta que no tenía un espejo para saber cómo estaba su aspecto, — debo lucir horrible— se dijo a sí misma. Dobló la esquina donde visualizo su casa pero no quería llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto y deprimirse, no no quería eso. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bolso en el antro, con su celular, sus llaves y su cartera, se había deprimió tanto que se fue sin saber nada.

Suspiro y siguió caminando siguió de paso su casa, caminó por media hora más pensó en ir a casa de Naruto pero quizá estaría con Hinata, cambió de idea y sus pasos la guiaron a otra dirección, no conocía muy bien el camino solo había escuchado por boca de Naruto como llegar ahí, así siguió recordando las instrucciones de Naruto caminando sin siquiera saber exactamente qué hacía. Solo pensaba en como llegar, sin darse cuenta ni sentir la presencia de nadie. Buscaba con la mirada algo que la hiciera reconocer su destino, hubiera sido buena idea haber tomado sus cosas y así poder llamarlo, Neji Hyuga la había estado animando mucho últimamente se habían hecho buenos amigos le ayudaba a olvidar los tragos amargos y ahora buscaba su casa para salir y distraerse.

Miro las casas cuando una le llamó la atención, iba a cruzar la calle cuando un auto se lo impidió y lo vio a él, sintió mariposas en el estómago pero su cabeza le recordó que el ya no estaba interesada en él, quizás era mera coincidencia. Ignoro el auto y siguió caminando. Escucho como apago el auto y la puerta abrirse sin embargo no miro, le dio miedo ver que tal vez venía una chica con él, que quizá la traía a casa, apenas se estaba sintiendo mejor y no quería arruinar más su humor.

— Olvidaste tu bolso — escuchó a su espalda pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, siguió avanzando, estaba por llegar a la acera frente a esa enorme casa.

—Sakura— escucharlo le heló la sangre, se dio la vuelta sin levantar el rostro por completo y la vio frente a ella, si era su bolso, ¿él había venido hasta acá para entregárselo? Lo tomo por la correa y al bajar la miraba, en el asiento del copiloto había alguien más, sintió su estómago contraerse, paso saliva quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron.

Se dio la vuelta pero la llamaron de nuevo. —Hyuga no esta, estaba en el antro con Naruto y algunos más, así que pierdes el tiempo aquí — siguió dándole la espalda su control se estaba llendo al carajo, sentía su cuerpo temblar pero no de frío, no quería que la viera quebrarse. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible y camino pero la agarraron de la muñeca, deteniéndose.

— Te llevaré a casa — Se Safo de su agarre tan rápido que se lastimó en el proceso pero no le importo. Avanzó de nuevo pero esta vez la tomó de la cintura y prácticamente la arrastró a la parte trasera del auto y la metió sin su permiso, el Uchiha cerró la puerta y cuando él estaba dentro del auto ella salió de nuevo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escucho que la llamaba pero no regresó solo corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, llegó a una zona de apartamentos que no conocía y cuando pensó que no la seguía se quitó los tacones, se había lastimado, pero ahora lo que menos le dolían eran los pies.

Busco su teléfono y buscó en sus contactos no sabía a quién llamar, no quería arruinarle la noche a nadie guardó el móvil de nuevo, tomó sus zapatos y caminó una vez más no supo como pero logro encontrar el camino, al llegar pudo ver alguien sentado en la entrada de su casa, suspiro tan cansada ¿porque simplemente no la dejaba en paz? ¿que quería de ella? Era la última persona que quería ver .

Sasuke se levantó cuando la tuvo enfrente, vio sus pies descalzos, su cabello despeinado, su maquillaje corrido y el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, estaba muy preocupado era la 1:00 de la madrugada y ella estaba en la calle sola.

—¿Porque te escapaste así, que demonios estabas pensando?— Ella solo busco las llaves de su casa ignorandolo, pero el no aguanto mas y la abrazo por la espalda. Enserio se había preocupado, desde que se dio cuenta de que no estaba, cuando la busco por todo el lugar y solo encontró su bolso, solo aceptó llevar a esa chica porque era una vecina cercana de Sakura era un pretexto para saber si se había ido a casa, cuando la vio encontró la siguió pero al ver a dónde se dirigía los celos lo traicionaron, no quería verla con Hyuga y le mintió para llevarla a su casa. Verla llegar le regreso el alma al cuerpo, verla en ese estado le partió el corazón y ella no lo entendía.

La necesitaba, la amaba y ya no lo soportaba, ella sintió sus labios en su cuello, su respiración en su oreja y sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura pensó que era una tortura, ¿porque le hacia eso? ¿porque no se iba con esa desconocida con la que estaba? Y sin más se echó a llorar, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lloro en sus brazos sin darse cuenta de que el lloraba con ella, pronto el dolor se fue disipando solo podía sentir, le lleno el rostro de besos, mordió su cuello, dejó un rastro de besos y saliva en su pecho hasta su escote, ella enredó su brazos en su cuello y degustó sus labios exploró la cavidad de su boca, jugo con su lengua mientras la distancia de sus cuerpos era mínima. La besaba como si no hubiera mañana, su boca era tan suave y exquisita, su olor era intoxicante, podía sentir el latido desenfrenado de su corazón en su pecho, se deleitaba con sus suspiros todo en ella le encantaba, la forma en que ella se estiraba para poder alcanzarlo, era una delicia tenerla así, estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría ir de nuevo, jamás la soltaría no cuando ella le correspondía así. Se inclinó para profundizar el beso y ella estuviera más cómoda.

—Dímelo Sakura, necesito escucharlo — ella solo suspiraba no pensaba con claridad y no entendió. —hah — solo pudo murmurar, pero él necesitaba escucharlo por su propia boca. La tomo de rostro, la hizo verlo a los ojos.

— Te Amo— y la dejó muda — te amo Sakura, ¿tu me amas?— entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, su corazón brincó de felicidad, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió frenética — SI, yo te amo Sasuke— y lo abrazó dando brinquitos de felicidad.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? — sabía de sobra la respuesta pero ya no quería dudas ni malentendidos entre los dos, lo beso — si — contestó en su boca y sonrió esta vez el la beso con calma y delicadeza succionando sus labios la sostuvo del rostro y la subió a sus pies para profundizar el beso.

.

.

.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, lo ignoro y quería salir de ese lugar pero el Uchiha la detuvo y la hizo darse la vuelta.

— Ella me beso y por si no te diste cuenta yo la aparté enseguida— sabía que lo que decía era cierto pero como no estar furiosa si alguien más había besado a su novio.

— Es tu culpa— solo se defendió. —ya te lo dije solo quería encontrarte, tú me odiabas y necesitaba un pretexto para buscarte— ambos estaban furiosos, la chica que había llevado Sasuke aquella noche en que se hicieron novios lo busco dos días después y en frente de todos lo beso, lo cual fue el cotilleo del día pues ya se sabía que Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha eran pareja. La abrazó por la espalda y le beso el cuello, acaricio su vientre, sintió su piel erizarse por su tacto y sonrió en su piel, dejó pequeñas marcas en su cuello mientras ella solo suspiraba.

—Estoy molesta no hagas esto— pero su tono de voz no parecía concordar con lo que decía. — te quitaré el mal humor— mientras desabrochaba su camiseta escolar y besaba sus hombros, arrojó la blusa al suelo aún estaba a su espalda y mordió su hombro mientras apretaba sus senos sobre el sostén, mientras ella solo se cubría la boca evitando que los gemidos salieran de su boca.

Llevo una mano a su pierna mientras la otra desabrochaba su sostén, podía sentir como su miembro ya estaba más que despierto, la desnudo en un segundo ella solo podía sentirlo en todas partes, estaba tan excitada que no se dio cuenta cuando la recostó sobre la cama, reaccionó cuando lo tenía sobre ella besándola tocándola sin pudor, la llenó de besos hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lamió el pezón y la miró lleno de lujuria — de verdad lamento haberte llamado pecho plano — regreso a su boca y beso sus labios— porque no son para nada planos — su voz era tan seductora que solo hizo excitarse más. Se levantó e hizo que el se recostara, lo desvistió absurdamente lento, lo dejo solo en ropa interior y se sentó sobre él recorrió su torso con la yemas de los dedos poniéndole la piel de gallina, ella solo sonreía coqueta mientras él estaba hipnotizado con su belleza, quiso jugar un poco con el, Sakura era virgen pero había tenido incontables sueños húmedos con su chico de ojos ónix así que solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, bajo las caderas a su pelvis y se frotó contra su miembro aun cubierto por el bóxer, estaba tan mojada que estaba llenando su ropa interior con sus fluidos, bajo solo un poco más y le quitó la ropa interior.

Vio su pene hinchado y caliente siguió con la mirada el camino del líquido pre seminal bajar por su verga, acercó su rostro y lamió como si fuera una paleta, siguió lamiendo y succionando de apoco mientras que Sasuke cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula, un grito de placer salió de su boca cuando ella se metió el pene a la boca, ella subía y bajaba y trataba de abarcar todo lo que podía con su boca ya que tu pene era muy grande y su boca muy pequeña así que con ayuda de sus manos lo masturbaba y tocaba sus testículos y le encantó poder escuchar como él se retorcía del placer, lo escuchaba murmurar maldiciones al viento y perder la razón, era algo nuevo para ella pero la hacía sentir sensual poder calentar así a su novio y no permitiría que nadie le diera más placer que ella siguió chupando quería hacerlo llegar, que le pidiera por más.

— mierda … hmm.. — quería apartarla si seguía así se correría y el tenia pensado hacer algo más antes de eso, quería que ella gritara su nombre que ella arrugarse las sábanas gritando por mas en vez de eso era él quien gemía sin parar pero no podía detenerla nadie le había dado sexo oral tan bueno como ella, se engullía su verga, masajeaba sus testículos y lo masturbaba como una profesional, se sintió morir cuando ella aumentó la velocidad y el grito su nombre al llegar al clímax, lleno su boca con sus fluidos y ella se levantó sonriendo, y nada fue más erótico que verla limpiarse su semen con los dedos y lamerlos frente a él, había sido uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos que había tenido. Sasuke se sentó y la atrajo hacia él — te gustó— preguntó ella inocente — El no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse a sus labios — a sido increíble — y la beso mientras sus manos se fueron a su entrada, le encantó que ella aun estaba mojada, Sakura solo pudo gemir cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke adentrarse en ella y tocar ese botón que tanto pedía atención siguió un rato así con sus dos dedos mientras ella atacaba su boca y la erección de él crecía, cuando su falo estaba despierto de nuevo se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella en brazos sin dejar de besarla. —Sakura amor, montame así dolerá menos—

Ella pasó saliva le daba un poco de miedo, sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía e incluso sus amigas decían que sangraban pero quería esto estar con Sasuke, así que se sentó sobre él pero su pene resbaló y se fue de lado. — Tómalo y ponlo en tu entrada cariño — se sonrojó ante las palabras de él, eran apodos de novios y sintió que podía enamorarse más de él. Tomo el pene con su mano, y lo masajeo solo un rato vio la cara de Sasuke llena de satisfacción y descubrió su poder de seducción, frotó la punta con su entrada, y lo fue metiendo de a poco, si era doloroso abrazo a Sasuke con fuerza pero él comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y a besar sus pechos distrayendo el dolor y parecía funcionar, al ver su rostro más relajado, ella fue metiéndolo un poco más hasta sentir la barrera de su pureza pero sintió otro dolor pero uno placentero cuando Sasuke le mordió el pezón.

Se sentía tan bien ella era muy estrecha y sus paredes lo apretaban tan delicioso que la mordió sin darse cuenta, ella se quedó quieta unos segundos dándose cuenta cuanto le había gustado la atención en sus senos —hazlo de nuevo — le dijo casi gimiendo él no supo a qué se refería, la miro y ella lo tomó de la nuca restregando su rostro en su pecho y fue cuando lo entendió, primero lamió la aureola y después le mordió el pezón no con mucha fuerza y soltó un gemido que lo volvió loco, siguió chupando y mordiendo y esta vez fue su turno de gemir cuando ella movió sus caderas arriba y abajo.

Ella brincaba sobre él mientras Sasuke la sujetaba y su vista se perdía en la unión de sus cuerpos donde su pene entraba y salía después a sus senos donde rebotaban contra su pecho, luego a su rostro contraído por el placer, sus ojos nublados de deseo, eran tan estrecha que pensó que lo haría correrse de nuevo antes de hacerla llegar, la tomo por las caderas y la recostó en la cama.

— Cariño ponte en cuatro — le pidió, ella se dio la vuelta y se recostó sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, su sonrisa ladina apareció le encantaba su lindo trasero y desde ahí tenía la vista perfecta, tomo sus nalgas y las abrió hacia los lados pudo ver su lindo coño y se relamió los labios, se sitio tras ella y la inclinó aún más hizo que arqueara la espalda y le abrió más las piernas, se hundió en ella de una sola estocada llenándola hasta el último rincón, mientras ella enterraba la cara en la almohada reteniendo sus gritos, los gemidos por parte de ambos no paraban las embestidas eran muy salvajes Sasuke la sostenía de las caderas con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba nalgadas y apretaba sus glúteos, Sakura se sentía cerca Sasuke había encontrado ese punto donde no había nada más que placer y lo sintió, como exploto en su vientre y le recorrió la espina dorsal —Sasuke — gritó al llegar a la cima sintió como sus paredes se contraen y lo abrazaba con fuerza, su orgasmo lo hizo llegar al suyo, la llenó de su semilla y se recostó a su lado.

La tomó en brazos y la recostó en su pecho, ella solo se acurruco, satisfecha en todos los sentidos. — Cariño — ella levantó el rostro sonrojada le gustaba que le llamara así. — Te amo — y le beso la frente. —Te amo Sasuke — y se recostó.

—Debemos ir más tarde a la farmacia a comprar la píldora — recordó ella, no se habían cuidado y necesitaba anticonceptivos.

—No, mejor así, me gustaría ser papá, siempre y cuando tu seas la mamá — ella se petrifico ¿estaba loco o que?, al ver su expresión, el solo sonrió ladino — Bien tal vez podamos esperar, pero no mucho tiempo, mi padre querrá nietos y como buen hijo se los daré, y lo haremos las veces que sean necesarias para concebirlos —

— Por supuesto que no, somos muy jóvenes primero tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios, y después casarnos y ….—

— Bien aceptó, nos casaremos— acercó su rostro al de ella — serás la señora Uchiha, serás mía por siempre — y la beso ella se acomodó para besarlo mejor, despacio, llenándolo de amor, esa idea le gustaba, ser la señora Uchiha y pasar el resto de sus días con él estar así siempre con su piel sobre la suya.

FIN.


End file.
